In customer engagement analytics platforms, sequencing may be a process of grouping customer interactions according to the interactions' timelines. A sequence of interactions may describe the journey or story of a customer as he or she seeks to resolve an issue with a business or service. Businesses may use these sequences to understand how best to improve its services or goods or how to better serve customer issues with a product. Sequencing or grouping interactions may be based on pre-defined rules that describe which interactions should be sequenced together. The rules may describe the types or channels of interactions which are part of a sequence and may describe interactions which occur in a specific time frame or period, or which resolve a particular issue (e.g., a billing mistake or a product defect). Several rules may be used to determine whether interactions describe one sequence or whether the interactions describe a different sequence or journey.
Sequencing of interactions may typically be limited to a specific interactions channel, such as an electronic communication format (e.g., a sequence may only describe email interactions or only phone interactions). The rules that govern the sequencing process may require further development or programming to accommodate new interaction types on, for example, a new channel (e.g., a SMS-based interaction) or a new issue (e.g., problems based on a new product launch). Scaling the sequencing process may be limiting when large amounts of interaction data must be sequenced. Moreover, it may be difficult to track key performance indicators (KPI's) across interactions placed in different sequences.